


Just Breathe

by katling



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, but with a fluffy ending, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Cullrian Prompt Saturday over on tumblr - The prompt was quite simply 'Just breathe'. This is angsty but eventually happy. Because while I can be mean to these boys, I can't leave it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

“Just breathe.”

Dorian’s voice had just the finest edge of panic in it as he spoke and his hands were shaking as he cradled Cullen’s head gently. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. This was supposed to be a quiet little trip to a place Cullen knew. And it had been lovely. More than lovely, in fact. Cullen had been adorable, telling him of his brother’s little gift to him before he went off to Templar training, a lucky coin Cullen had asked him to hold onto. Then there had been kissing and Dorian had been happy.

He should have known better. Life had never handed him happiness without extracting a price for it.

“Dor… Dorian,” Cullen gasped, one bloody hand coming up to clutch as Dorian’s arm.

“Shh, Amatus,” Dorian said shakily, refusing to the look at the horrible wound in Cullen’s side that was still bleeding sluggishly despite his best efforts to staunch it. “Just breathe. Can you do that for me?”

They weren’t far from the camp and the small group of soldiers who had accompanied them. He could even hear the sounds of fighting as the soldiers dealt with the last of the Red Templars who had attacked them. Surely it wouldn’t be long before the soldiers succeeded and came to their aid.

“Dorian, I… I need… to tell you.” Cullen coughed, blood flecking his lips as he did so.

“Shh.” Dorian’s hands fluttered at the sides of Cullen’s face. “You will tell me. Later. Once the healers are done with their work.”

Cullen managed a brief smile. “I… I love you.” He clutched at Dorian’s arm but the mage could feel how much weaker the grip was now. “I want… I _need_ … you to know…”

Dorian made a sound that was half laugh and half sob and pressed his lips to Cullen’s, ignoring the blood, ignoring everything. 

“I do know, you great oaf, and you are not allowed to die, Cullen. Do you hear me? I refuse to let you die.”

“I… hear you,” Cullen said faintly, his eyes slipping closed.

His body went limp in Dorian’s arms and the mage looked in the direction the fighting had been.

“ _HELP!_ ” he screamed, all pretences at calm gone. “ _HELP US!_ ”

*****

When Cullen slowly prised his eyes open, he felt thick and heavy as though he was lying under a pile of wool blankets. He couldn’t summon the strength to do much more than lie there and stare at the ceiling as he tried to piece together what had happened. He remembered being at the lake with Dorian and giving him his coin. Then they had been heading back to the camp and…

They’d been attacked. Red Templars. He remembered that much. Not too many but enough to make the odds not in their favour. He remembered fighting and then the sword biting deep into his side. He remembered the pain and the way he’d cried out and he remembered the fire that had bloomed all around, fuelled by Dorian’s fear and fury.

He remembered telling Dorian he loved him before everything went dark and then he remembered no more.

He shifted his head and blinked. A slow smile grew on his face as he took in the sight of the mage in question. Dorian was sprawled in a chair beside his bed and, from the dishevelled state of his hair and moustache as well as the growth of beard on his face, he hadn’t left his side for at least a couple of days. Though someone had at least made him clean up and change his clothes.

“Dorian,” he said or at least tried to. It came out as an ugly croak that made him cough. That sent searing pain up his side and he moaned as he closed his eyes and tried to stay still in the hopes the pain would pass.

“Shh. Easy now, Amatus. Just breathe.”

The hands on both sides of his face were gentle as they caressed and petted and as he concentrated on that touch, the pain slowly subsided. He opened his eyes again to see Dorian leaning over him, worry and fear etching lines on his face.

“Dorian,” he rasped and the mage pressed his fingers against his lip.

“Shh, don’t speak just yet.”

Dorian turned to the bedside table and poured a goblet of water. His hands were gentle as he raised Cullen’s head and helped him drink then lowered his head back to the pillow.

“How long?”

Dorian gave a mirthless laugh and ran a hand through his hair. “Too long.” His face crumpled and Cullen groped after his hand until he could entwine their fingers. “It was… close.”

“You told me… I wasn’t allowed to die.”

Dorian smiled wanly. “If only you’d obey all my orders.”

“Love you,” Cullen breathed.

“See! Now _this_ is the time to say things like that, not when you’re… you’re…”

Dorian broke off with a sob and turned his head away. Cullen gently tugged on their joined hands until the mage turned back. There were unshed tears standing clear in his eyes and he made no effort to hide them or dash them away.

Cullen tugged at Dorian’s hand again. “C’mere.”

Dorian frowned with confusion until Cullen brought his other hand up to beckon him closer. He knelt beside the bed then yelped when Cullen slid his hand around the back of his neck and drew him in close. He huffed and closed the gap, pressing their lips together in a chaste but welcome kiss.

“Foolish man,” he chided gently. “You’re supposed to be recovering.”

Cullen smiled. “I’ll recover much better now.”

Dorian was rather bereft of words. He pulled away reluctantly and headed for the door. “Let me get the healer.” He paused with one hand on the door, not facing the bed. He was silent for a moment then he said in a low voice that Cullen could barely hear. “I love you.”

He was out the door a moment later and Cullen smiled as he closed his eyes again, letting himself fall into a restful, healing sleep.


End file.
